mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżniczka Spike
Księżniczka Spike — dziesiąty odcinek piątego sezonu i sto pierwszy ogółem. Streszczenie Gdy Spike zostaje odpowiedzialny za to, aby nic nie przeszkadzało księżniczce Twilight, władza uderza mu do głowy i zaczyna podejmować decyzje w jej imieniu. Nie przesypia nocy. Opis Rozpoczęcie szczytu Wielki Equestriański Kucykowy Szczyt rozpoczynają księżniczki witając delegatów ze wszystkich miast Equestrii. Księżniczka Celestia wygłasza przemowę do uczestników i odsłania Statuę Przyjaźni wykonanej z klejnotów z każdego z miast, którą Cadance zadedykuje. Celestia przekazuje głos Twilight, która zorganizowała ten Szczyt. W mowie przerywa jej Spike. Smok bardzo chce pomóc, więc oferuje wszystkim swoją pomoc. Zakłócają mu kucyki zaczynające wychwalać księżniczki. Smutny Spike dochodzi do wniosku, że chyba każdy kocha księżniczkę. Zadanie Spike'a Gdy Spike sprząta komnatę Twilight wbiega do niej Cadance potrzebująca jego pomocy. Po chwili wchodzi Twilight okropnie zmęczona i zasypia na stosie książek. Cadance mówi Spike'owi, że księżniczka przyjaźni nie spała od trzech dni i prosi go, żeby przypilnowałby, aby nikt jej nie przeszkadzał. Spike wykonuje swoje zadanie bardzo starannie, dopóki nie przeszkodził mu w tym ptak. Prosi go, żeby przestał, ale ten pogarsza sprawę, wlatując do komnaty i siadając na rogu Twilight. Smok próbuje wszystkiego by uciszyć ptaka. W końcu mówi mu, że obudzi księżniczkę. Na to ptaszek spogląda, na czym usiadł skłania się mu i odlatuje. Spike był bardzo zdziwiony taką reakcją. Cisza nie trwała długo, bo za oknem kilka kucyków głośno grało w grę. Spike idzie do nich i przerywa im, zabierając piłkę. Bardzo są z tego niezadowoleni. Tłumaczy, że trwa bardzo ważny szczyt i księżniczka musi się wyspać. Przerywa mu odgłos piły kucyka, który właśnie ma ścinać drzewa. W imieniu księżniczki dziękuje graczom za wyrozumiałość i szybko do niego podbiega. Pyta się czy musi to robić właśnie teraz, po czym kicha. Przerażony pyta się czy to drzewa smoczego kichnięcia. Na to drwal mówi, że drzewa są przeciążone i nie wiele trzeba, żeby je powalić. Smok zadaje pytanie czy nie może poczekać kilka godzin, ale odpowiada, że stanowią zagrożenie i ma on swoje. rozkazy. Spike oznajmia, iż też ma rozkazy. Chce powiedzieć coś o księżniczce Twilight, ale kicha. Drwal pyta się, dlaczego od razu o niej nie powiedział i mówi, że pewnie wytrzymają jeszcze kilka godzin. Spike cieszy się, iż ma księżniczki po swojej stronie. Jego radość przerywa mu robotnik używający młota pneumatycznego. Pyta się go czy nie może natychmiast przestać. Jednak kucyk mówi, że nie mogą mieć pękniętej magistrali wodnej i musi być pewny, iż wszystko będzie grało podczas szczytu. Spike nie daje za wygraną, odpowiada, że bez Księżniczki Twilight nie będzie tego szczytu, a ona wymaga ciszy. Robotnik ulega, jednak jeśli by coś się stało, to nie będzie jego wina i odchodzi. Wszytko wydaje się w porządku więc wraca do komnaty. Zadowolony z siebie mówi: Początek kłamstw Spike próbuje zjeść czerwony klejnot, lecz dwójka delegatów przychodzi pod komnatę. Pyta się czy może w czymś pomóc. Delegatka z Whinnyapolis odpowiada, że ona i jej przyjaciel z górnego Manehatanu mają zgrzyt i chcą, żeby księżniczka Twilight go rozwiązała. Smok wypytuje, czy nie mogą mówić ciszej lub przyjść trochę później. Oni odpowiadają, że chcieliby ale za pięć minut mają wygłosić przemówienia o swoich lokalach, a zarezerwowali im tę samą salę. Delegat z Manehattanu rzecze, iż jego przemówienie jest o wiele ważniejsze, na co druga się z tym sprzecza i mówi, że jej przemówienie jest ważniejsze. Kuc z Manehattanu burzy się, że jeśli natychmiast nie zobaczą się z Twilight to będą mieli wielu niezadowolonych delegatów na karku. Spike odpowiada, iż zobaczy co da się zrobić. Wchodzi do komnaty, wskakuje na krzesło i zastanawia się co powiedzieć. Twilight się budzi, na co smok aż piszczy z przerażenia. Księżniczka w pół śnie pyta się czy trzeba coś zaplanować. Spike mówi, że dwóch delegatów ma zarezerwowaną tę samą salę i nie wie co zrobić. Twilight odpowiada, że to żaden problem i mówi: I zasypia. Przerażony mówi sam do siebie, że księżniczka nie może myśleć trzeźwo. Wraca do pokłóconych kucyków. Pytają się kogo wybrała, każdy jest pewny, że to on wygłosi przemówienie. Delegat z Manehattanu mówi, iż jeśli nie został wybrany to będzie obraza dla całego Manehattanu a delegat z Whinnyapolis , że wstyd byłoby zobaczyć jak jakiś problem z harmonogramem tworzy paskudny rozłam między Whinnyapolis a Ponyville. Delegaci znowu pytają kogo księżniczka wybrała i żeby to z siebie wykrztusił. Okropnie wystraszony Spike odpowiada im, że Twilight powiedziała, żeby podzielili się miejscem. Delegaci przyznają, iż jeśli Księżniczka tak powiedziała, to niech tak będzie i odchodzą. Smok powraca do jedzenia kryształów. Po zjedzeniu wszystkiego przychodzi kolejny kucyk i mówi, że połączenie tych dwóch przemówień to katastrofa, hala była przepełniona i wszyscy się przekrzykiwali i pyta się, dlaczego Księżniczka podjęła taką decyzję. Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo podeszła do nich chmara delegatów czekających na radę Twilight. Spike z rozkazu Księżniczki Twilight kazał im zamilczeć. Wszyscy przestali mówić. Jeden zrozpaczony pegaz zaczął mówić, że bardzo się cieszył na przemowę o niewydawaniu wszystkich swoich monet, ale gdy przyszedł do sali kucyk, który był jego przyjacielem ,zajął mu miejsce. Zaczął płakać. Spike powiedział, że to nic i chciał mu doradzić. Lecz delegat mówi, iż nie potrzebuje rady Księżniczki nie jakiegoś przypadkowego smoka. Spike wchodzi do komnaty spogląda na Twilight, która wciąż śpi i wraca do kucyków. Odpowiada pegazowi: Poszkodowany kucyk się z tym zgadza i mówi, że Księżniczka Twilight jest taka mądra i odchodzi. Smok uświadamia sobie, że może powiedzieć tym delegatom cokolwiek o ile będą sądzić, iż to pochodzi od Twilight. Zadowolony pyta się kto następny. Wkrótce przed komnatą ustawiła się już kolejka kucyków i innych stworzeń chcących poradzić się Księżniczki Przyjaźni. Spike cały czas udaje, że pyta się Twilight tylko wchodzi i wychodzi z komnaty. Jednym z nich jest Fancypants. Mówi, że ma przeczucie, iż jako gospodarzom delegacji z Canterlotu należą się przepustki na wszystkie spotkania i przyjęcia. Spike zagalopował się i chciał powiedzieć, że to nie sprawiedliwe, ale poprawił się i powiedział to w imieniu Księżniczki. Fancypants z zawiedzeniem odchodzi mówiąc, iż warto było spróbować. Smok jest zachwycony, że zajął się całą masą spraw, którymi Twilight nie będzie musiała się przejmować i jest ciekawy czy jeszcze jakiś kucyk potrzebuje pomocy księżniczki. Wchodzi do komnaty i zabiera harmonogram spotkań i myśli, że jeśli odznaczy kilka spotkań to Twilight nie będzie się musiała myśleć o niczym inny tylko o przyjęciu powitalnym. Spike sam przychodzi na spotkanie z kucykiem który miał ją wprowadzić we wszystkie klejnoty ze statuy przed przyjęciem powitalnym. Smoczek chce, żeby zaczynała, ale ona mu mówi, że wolałaby porozmawiać bezpośrednio z księżniczką. Spike na to odpowiada: Kucyk chciał już odejść, ale smok rzecze, iż wszytko jest w porządku i Księżniczka prosiła go, żeby zajął się kilkoma sprawami i dlatego przyszedł na spotkanie. To ją przekonało, wiec zaczęła opowiadać o kryształach. Następnym spotkaniem było z kucykiem robotnikiem, który miał naprawić magistralę wodną. Spike przychodzi na nie. Robotnik jest zdziwiony jego obecnością i pyta się czy może zacząć ją naprawiać, bo zaczyna się martwić. Smok odpowiada, że Twilight nadal potrzebuje snu i polityka zero hałasu będzie obwiązywać jeszcze kilka godzin. Odchodzi, lecz napotyka Księżniczkę Cadance, która pyta się, co jest grane. Zmieszany Spike mówi, że tylko ich ustawia, by potem ich wykreślić. Księżniczka nie rozumie. Smok tłumaczy, iż tylko zapewnia ciszę by Twilight mogła spać i zajął się też jej spotkaniami, by nie musiała się nimi martwić. Cadance pyta go czy na pewno Twilight by chciała, żeby to wszystko robił. Ale Spike odpowiada, że zajął się tym i zna Twilight na tyle dobrze, iż może podejmować decyzję za nią. Księżniczka z niepewnością dziękuje mu za obniżenie stresu u Twilight i mówi mu o ile to jest powód, dla którego to robi. Zestresowany smok pyta się jakie inne miałby mieć powody. Cadance pyta go czy nie cieszy go przemawianie w imieniu Twilight. Spike kłamie, mówiąc że mowy nie ma a wszystko, co robi z rozkazu księżniczki przysługuje się szczytowi. Cadance odlatuje. Zachłanny Spike Spike jeszcze bardziej zaczyna korzystać ze znajomości z Twilight. Chodzi na darmowe masaże, objada się babeczkami. Najlepsi malarze malują jego portrety, a wszystko to z "rozkazu Księżniczki". Po wszystkich wygodach odpoczywa przed statuą i je kryształy. Mówi do siebie, że życie księżniczki jest dobre. Podchodzi do niego Księżniczka Cadance i pyta się czy to nie jest też ciężka praca. Odpowiada, iż nie jest aż tak źle. Cadance rzecze, że nie może nadużywać jego znajomości. Smok na to pyta, o czym ona mówi i, że jest on świetną Księżniczką. Widząc niezadowoloną minę Cadance poprawia się, iż to Twilight jest świetną księżniczką i ciężko pracował, żeby jej pomóc. Powiedział, że pogodził delegatów, przez 2 godziny słuchał kucyka mówiącego o klejnotach, przeniósł mecz polo, żeby Twilight mogła spać i także: Oraz jest mistrzem w podejmowaniu decyzji. Spojrzał na Cadance i dodał, że dał się ponieść w podejmowaniu decyzji, ale przecież nie stało się nic złego.. Katastrofa Lecz w tym samym czasie gracze w polo wybili piłkę tak daleko, że wpadła na drzewo smoczego kichnięcia, które się przewaliło przewracając następne. Jedno spadło na rurę, z której zaczęła tryskać woda. Strumień wybija szybę i wpada do sali, w której jest Spike i Księżniczka Cadance zalewając ją. Fala porywa ich i niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. Księżniczce i Spike'owi udaje się wyjść na powierzchnię. Smok mówi, że to nieoczekiwane a Cadance idzie zatamować magistralę i prosi smoka, by pozbył się wody. Odlatuje a Spike bierze miskę wysypuje z niej klejnoty i próbuje pozbyć się nią wody. Księżniczka tamuje rurę, wyczarowując kryształy w miejscu pęknięcia. Fancypants w tym czasie chce wejść do zalanej sali, lecz gdy otwiera drzwi cała woda z niej wypływa, porywając go. Spike podchodzi do pomnika ciesząc się, że przynajmniej nic jej nie jest. Spostrzega, iż wokół niego są wszędzie gałęzie drzewa smoczego kichnięcia. Kichając, rozwala statuę. Po chwili do sali wchodzą zdenerwowani delagaci. Fancypants pyta się, co to ma znaczyć. Skrępowany Spike chciał wytłumaczyć, że miał miejsce mecz polo. Lecz ogier przerywa mu pytając się robotnika, dlaczego pozwolił magistrali wybuchnąć. Odpowiada, że Księżniczka Twilight kazała mu przestać. Potem Fancypants zwrócił się do drwala, pytając co z tymi drzewami. On także mówi iż księżniczka kazała mu przestać. Zdenerwowany Fancy pyta, dlaczego Księżniczka podjęła takie okropne decyzje. Tłum zaczyna się buntować lecz Spike im przerywa przepraszając ich za takie decyzje, lecz Fancypants mówi, że to były decyzje Księżniczki. Rozgniewany tłum biegnie do Twilight wyładować na niej swoje emocję i powiedzieć jej co o niej myślą. Smok próbuje ich powstrzymać. Dobiega do komnaty pierwszy. Fancy pyta się, o co chodzi i, że mają tu tłum domagający się satysfakcji. Spike odpowiada, iż chyba nie chcą obudzić Księżniczki. Delegaci są jeszcze bardziej wściekli, że Twilight śpi. Smok wchodzi do komnaty i zamyka ją na zamek. Delegaci dobijają się do nich, lecz Spike wydziera się, że ona śpi. Od razu patrzy czy jej nie obudził. Podchodzi do niej, a ona wreszcie się budzi. Cieszy się widząc go i mówi, że mają wiele do zrobienia. Wstaje z łóżka i pyta się go czy naprawiono magistralę wodną. Smok próbuje się wymigać, mówiąc, że wygląda na wypoczętą. Odpowiada, iż nie spała tak dobrze, odkąd była źrebakiem. Spike cieszy się, że przynajmniej to zrobił dobrze i to była jedyna rzecz, o którą Cadance go poprosiła, więc chyba spisał się dobrze. Gdy Twilight jest już przy drzwiach, tłum je wywarza. Księżniczka pyta się Fancypants'a, o co chodzi. Ogier mówi jej, żeby z nim nie pogrywał, bo wie po co tu jest. Twilight nie wie o co chodzi więc pyta czy chodzi o specjalne przywileje, które chciał i to zdaje się być nieco nad wyraz. On odpowiada, iż to ostatnie co chodzi mu po głowie. Spike chce wyjść przez okno, lecz Twilight pyta co jest grane. Smok mówi, że musiała się wyspać a Cadance poprosiła go by jej nie przeszkadzano, a potem był ptak i w skrócie podjął kilka decyzji w jej imieniu. Idą do zniszczonej sali. Twilight przerażona pyta, czy to było kilka decyzji. Smok odpowiada, że może więcej niż kilka, ale miał dobre intencje aż do czasu. Cadance jest bardzo niezadowolona. Spike przeprasza, że go poniosło i po prostu dobrze się czuł, gdy kucykom zależało na jego opiniach i chyba cieszył się tym, że był niczym księżniczka. Twilight mówi iż jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy, jaką może zrobić księżniczka, jest zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, że popełniło się błąd i naprawienie go. Spike pyta się jak to zrobić. Cadance radzi mu, żeby zaczął od rozgniewanych delegatów. Mówi im: Naprawa szkód Spike podchodzi do statuy i próbuje ją naprawić, lecz nie wie jak to zrobić. Delegaci widząc to, podchodzą do niego i pomagają mu ją odbudować. Razem, wspólnymi siłami naprawili ją. Smok pyta się ich czy mu wybaczają. Zgadzają się i mówią, że chodzi o to, gdy kiedy każdy odgrywa swoją małą rolę doprowadzi to do czegoś wielkiego tak jak wszystkie miasta składają się na wspaniałą krainę Equestrii. Księżniczka Cadance dedykuje tę statuę każdemu kucykowi, który odgrywa swoją rolę. Nie ważne jak małą czy dużą. Wręczają kwiaty Spike'owi. Kwiaty te okazują się pochodzić od drzewa smoczego kichnięcia. Galeria en: Princess Spike Kategoria:Odcinki 5 sezonu